This invention relates generally to an electronic timepiece, and particularly to an electronic timepiece including an animated display portion.
Conventional electronic timepieces providing only timekeeping functions generally only display additional displays of timekeeping information for indicating years, months, days and dates. Alternatively, such timekeeping functions as a chronograph, alarm function, counter function or the like in addition to the basic display of actual time in hours, minutes and seconds may also be provided. At times, it may also be desirable to provide additional display functions, such as an animated display function which is entirely independent of the above-mentioned timekeeping displays. When doing so, it is desirable to do so without taking away from the advantages in design and construction of conventional electronic timepieces.